


Aboard the Qualoop

by flippednique



Series: Freebooters and Landlubbers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate!Viktor, Prince!yuuri, Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "Do my eyes deceive me or is this a member of the royal court?" Viktor gave a playful bow and offered the fan to them.Minami glanced at Yuuri who was refusing to acknowledge the pirate's presence but he obviously wanted his fan back.





	

Everyone on this ship knew it, Katsuki Yuuri was off limits and what lied behind white powder and red tinted lips were for the Royal consort's fiancé and his eyes only. It was like watching a doll move around the ship. Every man knew that a woman brought bad water because the sea was an absolutely jealous love. And thus, Yuuri was the closest thing they would ever get to the real thing whilst out here.

And oh what a sight he made, standing by the ship's mast, a violet intricately decorated yet delicate fan hiding an equally delicate face. Void of expression. Untouchable. The Prince of the Eastern Empire was to be protected at all costs. It was a miracle that he had been allowed to come to the summit, but much to everyone's shock, the prince had insisted.

Yuuri did not wish to be a bother, not to the men of this ship and certainly not his sister, the current Empress. But Mari had to see reason. Yuuri would not marry a man he knew nothing about. The Japanese heir sighed despondently. Phichit Chulanont was a name any respectable sailor knew, the admiral of the Eastern navy. Adorned and glorified with medals of honor. He was a kind man, or so go the gossip. And he was to be Yuuri's husband, his partner for all of their days. Yuuri refused to be wed without being able to get to know the man first. And so he had been adamant, persistent even, about being on this ship.

To avoid unwanted attention, Mari had placed him on a cargo ship bound for America where Phichit was currently docked. This made more sense than a ship with only Yuuri and the Royal escorts. The latter would draw attention and might even release a statement that could be interpreted in the wrong way. Yuuri wanting to meet Phichit before the wedding, for the consort to demand such a thing. Well, it was better if it had been Phichit asking for Yuuri. As the more dominant figure, it made more sense.

Of course, the crew knew they were traveling with the prince. They'd been paid handsomely for their secrecy. That did not mean Yuuri was at ease. Under the deck, in a cabin squared off and isolated, his eyes were closed but he did not sleep. The gentle rocking of the ship reminded him of his journey and his mind was plagued with visions of endless catastrophes. He did not know his husband-to-be and he did not trust anyone to understand him.

As a man of the Eastern empire, a member of the royal family, it was his duty and responsibility to ensure a better future for their kingdom. Mari had married a notable figure in the West. She'd found happiness in that union. Perhaps Yuuri would find happiness too. At the thought, he let sleep claim him. A foolish decision.

"Your highness." His calmness betrayed the gravity of the situation but it would not do to startle the Prince. Minami opted for the gentle approach, Yuuri was strong but that did not mean he was perfect. Anyone would be terrified in his position. The Prince stirred from sleep and he sat up, gaining his bearings.

"Minami..."

"I'm really sorry your highness, I know it's hard for you to sleep but we have to go up the deck now." Minami offered a hand and patiently waited.

Yuuri, still half-asleep, stared at it blearily. "May I ask why?"

"Pirates have boarded the ship." Minami kept their eye contact steady. "They've asked only for everyone to line up. Nobody needs to get hurt. They'll leave once they have their fill."

Yuuri inhaled deeply. Pirates. He'd never liked pirates. "They haven't done anything?"

"No, nothing yet." Minami urged Yuuri to stand. The prince's kimono (since it was too elaborate to be a yukata) fell down and dragged on the floor. "You will stand out in your current state but we can't change you right now."

Yuuri nodded. "I will just have to keep my eyes lowered and my head down. If I don't see them they won't see me."

Minami chuckled. "You and your sister have strange beliefs." Yuuri offered a smile and allowed the woman to lead him upstairs.

On the deck, it seemed a majority of the crew and passengers were already gathered. Minami kept a firm grip on the prince's hand. If they could just lay low... They would be just fine.

"Is this everyone then?" A man by the mast had stared at them all, his blue eyes calculating. "I trust I won't find anyone hiding underneath the helm."

Nobody dared to answer and he nodded to himself. "Well everyone, my name is Viktor Nikiforov and I greatly appreciate your cooperation. Rest assured my crew and I will hold up our end of the bargain. We take only what holds extreme value."

Viktor gave them a cheery heart shaped smile then he turned to his men. "You know the drill."

Minami stepped back as their ship was plundered. He'd never been a witness to an act like this, much less the man he was guarding. Maybe it had been a bad idea to allow the prince to ride on a cargo ship but that's why they had taken precautions. A glance to his right and Nishigori nodded. He and several other escorts were mixed in with the crowd. But he, Minami, would stay with the prince.

Yuuri was looking completely shadow-like with how hard he tried to blend in with the masses. It was just his pale skin and dark hair that matched the equally black kimono on his form that back fired on him. Viktor was looking in their direction, a smirk on his face. Another pirate, probably his second in command stepped up to him, and in his hands was a violet fan. The silver haired man nodded, accepted the fan, then moved around the deck.

Minami tensed.

He made their way to them as he passed the fan from his left hand to his right hand. He stopped a foot away and opened the fan, giving it a light flutter.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this a member of the royal court?" Viktor gave a playful bow and offered the fan to them.

Minami glanced at Yuuri who was refusing to acknowledge the pirate's presence but he obviously wanted his fan back.

Seconds ticked by and Viktor pulled the fan back closer to him, slow enough for them to protest. When they didn't, he tucked it into his coat. "Oh ho? Is this how you were taught when spoken to by others? By the will of the gods would you not even affirm my query?"

Yuuri remained still, but to the knowing eye, to Minami, the Japanese heir was beginning to twitch in annoyance. He also wanted his fan.

"It's just a simple question." Viktor smiled and at the same time taunted.

Yuuri glanced up. Viktor's eyebrows rose and he let out a breath of delight. "I think that's the only confirmation I'm getting from you."

Yuuri tensed.

"It is enough." Viktor snapped his fingers and turned his back on them, waving a hand lazily in the air. "Grab him boys."

Minami choked on his breath but stepped in front of Yuuri. "You said you'd only take what had value. Keep your word!"

"Oh," Viktor glanced at them from over his shoulder. "The prince is worth more than my ship and this ship combined. If I didn't take him, that's when I'd be breaking my word."

Minami only had the time to brace himself when one of Viktor's men, a blond, all but kicked him out of the way and grabbed Yuuri by the wrist. He was shorter than the prince, obviously young.

The Japanese heir stumbled in his current state but he took his arm away from the bruising hold and turned to the people on the deck. "I'm greatly sorry for the inconvenience. Minami and the rest of you, take these passengers back to Japan or to America safely. Do not worry about me."

"And tell your Queen about thinking of a ransom." the young pirate said, twirling a knife in his hands. His green eyes stared at them dully.

Minami wanted to protest, and possibly kick at him too, but Nishigori was standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder squeezing hard. He addressed Yuuri warmly, speaking in a way only good friends do. "Take care of yourself your highness."

"I will." Yuuri gave them all one last formal bow and made his way to the plank Viktor's men had used to board their ship. The Japanese prince ignored the pirate when he offered his hand to help him cross.

Viktor was smiling despite the rejection and ordered for his men to return. When they were a great distance away from that ship he turned to Yuuri and offered another bow, this one less mocking. Perhaps it was even genuine. "Welcome aboard the Qualoop your highness. We don't make promises, but we'll try to treat you well."

Yuuri prepared himself for the absolute worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how hard it will be for Viktor to give Yuuri back up when the time comes? Of course they fall in love!
> 
> It's gonna be hard for Viktor though since Yuuri will legit despise him at the beginning. He just got kidnapped, you can't blame him.


End file.
